Naruto Uzumai's Moonwalker
by Mr. NSFL
Summary: After discovering a room filled with MJ memorabilia and a tape from his father, Naruto decides to take up the mantle of King of Pop to honor Michael. NaruSaku, Language


Hey everyone! It's your friendly neighborhood NaruSaku For Life! I hate to say it, but it will take awhile for me to restore the fanfictions, so in the meantime, I would like you to enjoy this fanfiction, a tribute to the greatest musician ever, Michael Jackson. RIP Michael, I'll miss you, now and forever. I don't own Naruto or any of the MJ songs I use in this fanfiction

--

Naruto Uzumaki's Moonwalker

Chapter One: Grief and a Father's Plea

NOTE: This is not going to be based off the movie Moonwalker

--

It was a normal day for Naruto, he decided to go back to his house, the Namikaze Estate, after some training to relax a bit, he slid his backpack off his his lean sixteen year old body and put it on the ground, making a jingling sound as it was full of supplies and scrolls, he turned on the tv and went to the bathroom

_"I'll repeat it for those who are just tuning in, at 12:22PM, Michael Jackson, the famed King of Pop suffered cardiac arrest, he was rushed to Ronald Regan UCLA Medical Center, however all attempts to resuscitate him failed and he was pronounced dead at 2:26 P.M local time, he was 50. The world is mourning the loss of the beloved musician, as you can see, thou-_" the tv was turned off by a shocked Naruto

'_W-what, Michael...is dead? No....this has to be a joke!!_" he yelled mentally as he turned the TV back on, and on every news station, it was the same, and ti was true, Michael Jackson, the King of Pop and arguably one of the greatest musicians of all time..was dead.

No!" Naruto said as he began crying, for the loss of the King of Pop

--

Half an Hour Later

Naruto walked around the town, needing to get out of the depressing atmosphere of his apartment, he entered Ichikaru Ramen and sat on a stool

"One Miso ramen please" Naruto said in a dull voice, causing Ayame and Teuchi to become concerned

"You okay Naruto?" Ayame asked, to which she got a simple shaking of head

"You seen the news?" he asked the two, who both shook their heads "Michael Jackson died today" causing Ayame to gasp and Teuchi to frown

"Poor Michael, he didn't deserve the press he got" Ayame said

"Such a shame, he was such a sweet guy" Teuchi said as he continued washing the counter

"What you kidding me?!" the three heard a voice outside they looked to see a drunk villager "That pedo got what he deserved, he's burning in hell and I celebrating" he chuckled

"That's terrible!" Ayame yelled causing her to get the empty bottle thrown at her head, luckily she was abled to dodge before it hit her. shattering on the stone wall behind her.

"See you later child haters!" the villager yelled as he ran away laughing

"You okay Ayame?" Teuchi asked as he helped her up

"Yeah dad, just a cut on my hand" she said as she looked back where Naruto was, he had already left

'_Naruto, I hope you're okay_' she thought as she went behind the restaurant to clean her wound and get a broom

--

Two Hours Later

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

Naruto was listening to his Thriller CD, sitting on the floor with a box of tissues next to his. He had a pile of every Michael Jackson CD, from his Jackson 5 days to HIStory right next to him,

"Why, why did you have to die Michael! Why!" Naruto yelled as he threw his empty Thriller CD case at a bookshelf hitting a certain book, causing it to creak and slide to the right, revealing a new room, Naruto, curious entered the room to find it filled with almost every kind of Michael Jackson memorabilia thinkable, a golden statue of Michael, photos of Michael and his chimp Bubbles, a vinyl record of every MJ album, instrumental versions of the song for live performances, but what caught Naruto's eye most, was the exact copy of every single performing outfit Michael wore, his red suit from Thriller, his Billie Jean glittery outfit, including the famous single white glove, his Beat it outfit, his black chained get up from Bad, his Smooth Criminal suit, his Black or White outfit, everything!

"What in the world?" Naruto asked himself as he looked through the room when he saw a picture that caused his jaw to drop, it was of his father shaking hands with Michael Jackson!

"W-wha?" he asked himself when he saw a cassette tape taped on the back of the gold frame the picture was in, he pulled it off and read the piece of tape on the front "For Naruto" was scrawled on it with black permanent marker. He left the room and pushed the tape into a cassette player in the living room and pressed play.

"_Testing, one two three. Hey son, it's your dad, and well I know by the time you'll listen to this, I'll be dead, but I want you to know that your mom and I were huge fans of Michael Jackson, and when we got to meet him, it was a dream come true, after we were all friends he made a deal with me, he wanted me to impersonate him for certain concerts after he had heard me sing and saw me dance, he said I moved with the grace of a butterfly and sang like a angel, I was so happy to be dancing and singing my idol's songs. Well anyways, in the unlikely event of Michael passing on, he wanted me to continue his legacy as myself, not impersonating him.... Well I have a request for you, if it's okay with you, when you become old enough, I want you to carry on Michael's legacy, not just for me, not just for Michael, and not just for your mother. For the whole world. Michael's music gave people hope for a peaceful world,and in the end, if there's something to give people hope for, isn't that the most important hope to give? It's your choice, and I want you to know, that I love you son, oh so much, and so does your mother_" the tape ended,

Naruto had his hand at his eyes, preventing tears from falling as he sobbed, not just tears of sadness from the tragic news of Michael's death and this new revelation, but tears of happiness as he got to hear his father's voice, and the fact that he'll continue his idols legacy. Oh yes, Naruto Uzumaki will continue Michael's legacy, whether the world wants him to or not

After he calmed down, he grabbed the black fedora and white sparkly glove, he had work to do.

--

Alright this is the first chapter, tell me if you like the concept or not, Please R&R


End file.
